JP-A-2010-268015 discloses a chip supplying apparatus which supplies a chip to a mounting machine which mounts the chip on a substrate. The chip supplying apparatus is provided with a wafer table which holds a wafer sheet at a position where an operation head of the mounting machine can receive the chip. In addition, the wafer sheet which is referred in this specification means a sheet which is made by installing a dicing sheet to which a wafer diced in a desired chip shape is adhered on a wafer holding board having an opening at the center thereof.